fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. There we go, all nice and archived. Are there any gay folks in your schools? I'm lucky to have a single black guy for a change in the sea of eggshell nazi bullshit. How "flamboyant"? Long eyelashes, glitter...? Nitty 02:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ... Excuse me while I gouge my eyes out with a melon baller. There's tings even I'' can't stand to look at. Nitty 02:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. The girls are obsessed with cock and hate, nothing else. There's not much going for the guys either, they're obsessed with pussy and hate. And here I am, thinking about the grander issues in life, like death and Science. Nitty 02:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RLHS: Where the English teachers cry when half the class fails. Really. Nitty 03:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I already like ''my English teacher. She's old. I seem to have a better disposition to old people. Maybe because their genes are more pure than these knuckledragging barbarians? Nitty 03:11, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Steve's probably snogging that friend of his in that threesome with the twin that I suggested. All of my teachers are old, except the Spanish teacher. She's this young Latina thing, and she gets shit from everybody. The little kiddies don't listen to her, and the real cock-for-brains ones are always hitting on her. Nitty 03:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I usually spend the whole lunch period talking with the Science teacher. Talking. And talking. And talking. Because I need to know about cryogenics if I'ma gonna live forever. Nitty 03:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) We're best friends. We've been together through thick and thin. We might even... be... boyfriends... hmm... not quite the word I'm looking for... AND YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DRAW ON THE MOTHERFUCKING GLASS?! DAMN YOU, CHEAP BUT BRILLIANT FAT MAN SPOON!!! Nitty 03:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking of my favourite Marill lover and archenemy, hasn't it been two weeks yet? Nitty 03:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) There, all fixed. So, how's little Sammy doing? Nitty 03:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, sure, I'm game to talk about anything. What about death? Nitty 03:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) D'oh! The night wears away at my subconsious. Should we keep the discussion to one page? Nitty 03:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, something's screwy... And it's not me. For the first 15 seconds of getting here, I had my edit toolbar come back. Tried uploading an image, still couldn't. Then, a window popped up and said "A script on this page is causing Internet Explorer to run slowly, would you like to stop it?" That same message has been popping up for... well, since we installed Zombie's bullshit system. Normally, I said yes. This time, I hit no, and the damn thing might as well have given me the finger and stopped it anyway. That script has the edit toolbar as a part of it. Is this happening for you too? Nitty 13:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I have the same fucking problem-AngryEnglishDude 13:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright... now it's either Wikia or Zombie, there's no way we could all have hit the same virus-drenched porno site. Is everybody using Internet Explorer 8, or Mozilla, FireFox, etc? Nitty 13:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hot damn! Six? Nitty 13:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Its wikia.It happens on wikis for me,nothing else-AngryEnglishDude 13:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I happens on ALL wikias for me. Never any other site. Spoon 13:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) And I can't use anything to head to a different site, not even the Google toolbar. It gets stuck loading forever. I have to open a new tab. Nitty 13:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) OMFG Same nitty-six Let me guess... One of Wikia's new features. "Those pesky images were getting in the way of everyone (read:Vandals), so we had them removed." Nitty 13:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Same problem here. Spoon 13:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I can still comment on blogs, even after the window pops up, just take a look at the Vault. Beth announces an announcement. Nitty 13:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Must kill wikia. --Sixxy Alright. I'm gonna make a blog, and we put the problems in it, along with our browser and other... shit. Then I tell wikia to take a look. Or I could inform them directly. Spoon 14:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Do the blog Aww fuck, there goes the damned button! Eh, I'll comment later. New Topic, Bitches! Anybody here ever hear about Rage, id Software's new game? Nitty 14:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) "It looks like a non-shit Fallout 3". To quote an Forumonger. Spoon 14:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It looks like what Fallout 3 should have been. I don't know much about it, but id Software is the guys behind Doom and Quake, arguably everybody's favourite FPS, and the game looks really fucking good under the Colorado sun. Now that id Software has been absorbed by ZeniMax, Beth's parent, maybe we'll get Fallout 4 to not suck. Nitty 14:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :We can hope....speaking hope,i need to do PL and BS in 4 days,cause when it comes out in europe i will ahve 4 day before school :((( :: ARE YOU CRAZY MAN?! We can't hope for Bethesda to not screw up! Nitty 14:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ow! Spoon 14:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Nitty 14:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Somehow summons Maccy man-AngryEnglishDude 14:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nitty 14:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 14:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) M60!!M60!!.Now wheres mi arm9 Hey, if youse guys could help me keep an eye on the Vault, there's one vandal running about with a proxy server IP. I'm trying to contain and revert his edits, but he's a fast bugger. Nitty 14:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 14:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) There, I think Porter got him... Where were we? Oh, yeah. Beating up Danny D. for thinking Beth has a chance at not sucking. Nitty 14:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I summoned maccy,d0nt make me sUmmon B3th fan and his arm9 WAIT!Howu no i danny D? Assflargle. Spoon 14:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Goddamnitron. Nitty 14:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) c0m3 gUyz g3t um How do we know? You told us you tool. Spoon 14:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Gragh, evil shit shovellers abound... Roy Wallace... Nitty 14:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ting be happnin mon. We an de bwoys is go down street, diggit? Spoon 14:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Das fine. Y'all come back soon, ya sexy beast, ye. Nitty 14:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Tool eh.Bye forever.-One angry dog Spoon 14:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You will never escape us! Ooooooooooh! Nitty 14:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) /wont i? CATAIN SCARLET! DOO BEE DOO DOO DOO DUH DUH DOO DOO Spoon 14:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) So's I says to the mayor, "Mayor, I says..."... Nitty 14:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I've been playing that machine for five goddamnable years, and this is how it repays me?! Nitty 15:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Cheese for everyone! No, scratch that. No cheese for anyone. Maybe a little bit. No. That could be a celebration if you don't like cheese, hmm? Spoon 15:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... if I made an adminship request... who would be there to endorse me? Nitty 15:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe this guy who has came crawling back I've already endorsed a product. You need a new edge. Spoon 15:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Leik wut? Nitty 15:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) A laser sharp edge. Spoon 15:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... sounds good, sounds good. Woah, wouldja look at the time? Gotta run, see you guys later! Nitty 15:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ya barstard. Spoon 15:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Only i is here Doncha mean "basterd", Spoony? Nitty 15:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) No. Spoon 15:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ;P Nitty 15:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) At least say when you will be back. Spoon 15:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) If put a adminship request on this wiki who will support me? I don't know how to add admins. Spoon 15:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Special pages:change user group rights Sixxy is teh admin. Spoon 15:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Now you know how to make admins! EHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA Spoon 15:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You wish to join ME?! in merriment..... Well first off,your not scottish,second,your not an adult,third,two rules is enough and currently hammered on magneers,have a good day! Lord Strap-On 16:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Spoon, I can't stay for very long, but I decided it was better than making you wait for 8 more hours. Nitty 17:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You see, I was able to stay all day yesterday because mum had a high school reunion going on. Now, she's got a hangover (Ha ha!) and doesn't want to listen to myself and my... "brother"... fight over teh Intarwebz. But, I'm still able to sieze the damned thing at night, so the next time I'll be back is in 8 hours. If you want to stay up that late, that is. Nitty 17:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Still here, ya know. 23 minutes. Nitty 17:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) OH HAI DERE! Lord Strap-On 17:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) OH HAI DERE MKII! Lord Strap-On 17:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Goddamn it. Gotta run. See you soon! Nitty 17:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Seriously? How many of the Vault's projects are you signed up for? 3? And when I leave, you leave? The projects need you! Nitty 20:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh?He was on the Left 4 Dead eleventy wikia the whole time. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I was pestering Six of the Dogs. Spoon 20:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. Noon tomorrow, I'ma going for adminship at el Vaultino. Nitty 23:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Meybbe 30 minutes? Got to add Inventory boxes for all the F3 NPCs. Nitty 23:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, 15 seconds a page if you copy-paste. Little longer if I know what their equipment is. Nitty 23:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. PL's done, I'm halfway through TP. You hit the base game. You can copy the table for inventory off of Elder Lyons' page. Nitty 23:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, that's all she wrote for me. If you want to stop now, that's fine, somebody (read:Me or PorterBot) will get around to it later. Nitty 01:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Because he weighs 2 tons, and he would cry. And mumsie won't let anything happen to her little boy. Her older son can rot in hell. Nitty 01:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Which situation? Shimirah? Still ignoring me. I'd say two or three more days, and she'll be rubbing all over me. I'll like it, but I'll hate it. Nitty 01:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) "So soft... so... sexy..." "NO! Think of... Micheal Jackson! Yeah... wait... Ugh! Too disgusting! Too disgusting!" "What's that rubbing at my cro... thigh? Oh, hey Shimir- oh dammit." Nitty 01:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) She'll get right up against my stomach when I'm sleeping. She crawls right under the blankets. Nitty 01:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm tempted to just kick back and see what happens... Nitty 01:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I came. Twice. I swear on the life of my long dead innocence, as soon as government is overthrown, the first thing I'm going to do is fuck that cat until the anarchists come home. Nitty 01:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ...... Nitty 02:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ...Oh my... Nitty 02:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 02:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)